The present invention relates to method and means of forming a dietary supplement comprising creatine and ribose. Creatine is a nitrogenous acid widely distributed in the muscular tissue of the body. It has the chemical name N-methyl-N-guanylglycine. Creatine is synthesized in the body through the processing of the amino acids glycine, arginine, and methionine.
ATP is the immediate source of energy for muscle contraction. However, the amount of ATP in muscle is small. Therefore, a reserve supply of readily available energy is needed. Creatine in muscle serves as a reservoir of high-potential phosphoryl groups. Creatine catalyzes the reversible transfer of a phosphoryl group from creatine phosphate to ADP to form ATP.
Creatine is available from many food sources and can be found in the muscle of most mammals and fish, including beef, chicken, cod, herring, pork, salmon, tuna and turkey. Since most of the high creatine-containing food are also high in fat and cholesterol, creatine supplements have become a popular source of obtaining the nutrient. Creatine monohydrate is the preferred form of creatine available since it is tasteless and odorless white powder which is combined with liquid prior to consumption.
The body-building industry has widely promoted the benefits of creatine supplements as a means of increasing body mass, strength and energy for reducing body fat. Once creatine enters the muscle fibers, it accumulates and stays there for several weeks. Thus, the strategy behind creatine supplements is to fill the muscles with the nutrient to capacity and then to take only an amount sufficient to keep the creatine stores full. The creatine dose is estimated from the total creatine storage capacity in a person's body, which is directly related to the person's muscle mass, as well as the person's weight and level of exercise. However, creatine use is associated with certain side effects such as diarrhea and nausea. Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to prepare an effective supplement which is useful for increasing muscle strength, power and mass without the unwanted side effects of previous creatine supplements.